Again
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Kon falls in love with pianist Tim. AU!
1. Again

**Title:** Again

**Author:** Wisiaden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the DC universe.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Tim can't remember how to play _his_ song. Piano Verse!

**Characters/Pairings:**Tim/Kon

**Warnings:** None

**Author's Note:** Oh, goddamnit! I have other fanfics I need to work on, but no, plot bunnies are evil and they ambushed me. And from this one piece, I now have an entire alternate universe in my head where Tim is a pianist and Kon is a reporter, and ah damn it. And this piece isn't even supposed to be the beginning but in the middle. Why? *drowns in plot*

* * *

Tim's fingers froze above the white keys of the piano. He couldn't remember. Swiftly, Tim's hands darted across the rows of black and white, anxious. He paused. _No_. He didn't remember. Again. He closed his eyes, trying not to think and just play. And…_no_. Tim still stop short at the section despite how he skimmed the ivory so smoothly through the intro. It wasn't right. _Again._

Tim ran his fingers across over and over, nimble and shaking. When he reached the snag and still couldn't remember, he rushed straight back to the beginning, starting over. _Again. __**Again**_. Finally, Tim crashed open palms onto the keys. The discordant noise was deafening and, it seemed to Tim, marked his failure. He curled his fingers, squeezed his eyes. He tried once more.

Then, he was playing the entire piece. Tears streamed down his face in relief. He remembered. Tim thought he had forgotten the song he created on the spot. Just for Kon. The song he never transcribed because he swore he'd never forget it. He didn't know what he'll do. If pieces of Kon were fading from his memory. Because it wasn't that long ago since Kon died.

Tim continued to press the keys in defiance, in a soundless repeat (because he really couldn't hear the notes, not anymore but he knew the movement). Again. He won't forget. He won't.


	2. Admiration

**Title:** Admiration

**Author:** Wisiaden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the DC universe.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Kon wants to talk to that pianist. Piano Verse!

**Characters/Pairings:**Tim/Kon

**Warnings:** None

**Author's Note:** Another part for the Piano Verse. Because it's stuck in my head and I can't think of anything else, but this. Kon and Tim interacts for the first time in this verse. And oh, I want to add more. Somehow I feel like this isn't supposed to be different parts for a universe but a multi-chaptered fic. I also need a better title. _ Oh, hey! Kon's POV for once. And if anyone is wondering about this title, author, etc thing – I just copy and paste, edit…so don't have the illusion that what I'm writing now is entirely free of errors. And I'll post this up to LJ and later. Slfjaldj!

* * *

He was a regular. He came in once a week, sat at the same spot, downed a glass of amber liquor and waited till the crowd thinned to near empty. Then, he strolled over to the upright piano at the side near the restroom, half in the dark because the light was broken and needed fixing, and played. The man was on the small side, probably way too thin for his own good and the music! Kon had never heard such music. It was entrancing. For three months, Kon made sure to be there just for the man's playing. And today Kon was going to fuck it all. His silent admiration and possibly a chance with the man if he screwed up. He had to.

When the man was on his last song, Kon knew because he always played the same one to finish the night off, Kon sidled up to the piano and leaned against it. The pianist was pale skinned and dressed smartly. And the man's eyes were…_closed?_ With a slight flourish, the last note ended, ringing out to fade, and he opened his eyes slowly. They were blue, so blue Kon was stunned, momentarily forgetting why he was there. The pianist looked at him curiously but didn't say a word. He rose gracefully, looking as if he stepped out of some knight-prince film. Oh shit, he was leaving, Kon thought.

"You—what song was that?" He asked lamely. The man looked at him, startled, faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"What?" his voice was soft, low and Kon thought it suited him very well.

"Uh, the last one," Kon said awkwardly. He hoped he hadn't ruined his chances by sounding stupid.

"It…doesn't have a name."

Kon's eyebrows shot up at that. "You wrote this?"

"Composed," the pianist corrected and shrugged.

"It's beautiful," Kon said. It really was.

"Thanks." The man smiled, and Kon felt so dazed by it he almost didn't register the man leaving. Kon hurried after him. "Wait! What's your name?"

The man paused mid-step and glanced back at him.

"Tim," he said smoothly. He turned back to the exit.

"My name's—"

"Kon," Tim interrupted, still walking to the door. "I know. I'll see you next week."

Kon was left staring. Then, he grinned to himself. He didn't get to ask the man on a date, but he had another shot of it. Awesome.


End file.
